


everybody wants to be a cat

by moonlitserenades



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, this is so outrageous honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitserenades/pseuds/moonlitserenades
Summary: A morning in the life of our favorite fey kitty.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Find Familiars





	everybody wants to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Heart-and-Music asked me for Frumpkin and FRUMPKIN I PROVIDED.

He'll forgive Caleb eventually. He always does. 

Right now, though, Frumpkin ignores his wizard's apologetic skritches, hissing halfheartedly over his shoulder at him and squirming off his lap. "I deserved that," Caleb sighs, long-sufferingly. Frumpkin, though, is too busy sniffing around to see who's looking likely to pay him the most attention to give him any type of response. 

Jester notices him first, and she wiggles her fingers happily at him, so he hunkers down, lifting his hindquarters into the air and swishing his tail playfully back and forth. Giggling, she spider crawls her fingers closer. He waits until the perfect moment before he pounces, capturing her hand between his two front paws and nipping lightly at her. She squeals another laugh, using her free hand to pull a bit of pastry off the remains on her plate, winks, and feeds it to him. 

He chomps it down, then bounds up, using Jester’s legs as a springboard to make his way onto the table. “Frumpkin--” Caleb protests. But he’s already making a beeline for Yasha, who’s watching him now too. Her eyes are sad today. Frumpkin doesn’t like it when any of them are sad, and Yasha often is. He jumps at her, taking the time to telegraph it so she can decide what to do. What she decides is to catch him, a surprised smile curving her lips. Purring, he swats at the edges of her hair until she laughs, then curls up determinedly in her lap, kneading gently at her thighs. 

She sets her hand on top of his head, careful, tentative, and scratches gently at his favorite spot behind his ears. He purrs harder, to encourage this. There he stays for a few minutes, drowsing lightly, until the scent of bacon reaches him. Nose twitching, he offers Yasha a quick lick, then leaps down and heads interestedly toward the delicious smell.

The delicious smell, as it turns out, is coming from the plate in front of Fjord, who attempts to ignore him when he sits beside him staring patiently up at the table. Wounded, he starts winding around his feet, rubbing up against his legs. “Shoo,” Fjord whispers, a little pathetically, sniffling. 

Frumpkin gives a piteous yowl, clearly communicating _I’ll leave when you feed me,_ and Fjord sneezes loudly. 

Caleb’s voice echoes, a trifle disapprovingly, in his head at this: _You know he’s allergic. Leave him and I’ll get you your own bacon, alright?_

“I still don’t understand why that happens to you, he’s a fey cat,” says Beau amusedly, scratching Frumpkin behind the ears, snagging a piece of bacon off Fjord’s plate and “accidentally” dropping it on the ground. 

Frumpkin picks it up, rewards her by headbutting her leg a few times, very gently, and continues his tour around the table. He sits by Caduceus to have his snack, because he knows Caduceus will talk to him. And sure enough: “Hey you,” he says amusedly, as Frumpkin sets about shedding as much cat hair as possible all over his armor. “Having a good morning?” 

“MEOW,” Frumpkin agrees emphatically. 

“Good, good,” Caduceus replies. “You feeling okay after yesterday?”

“Meow,” he sighs, a _yeah I guess_ as he glares in Caleb’s direction. 

“You know Mr. Caleb would never let you get hurt on purpose, right?” Caduceus drops his voice to a low whisper as though trying to prevent Caleb from hearing him. 

He purrs halfheartedly. 

“Really though,” Caduceus murmurs. “He brought you back as soon as he could. And we’re glad you’re here.” He rubs the underside of Frumpkin’s chin and lets him gnaw playfully at his fingers, then taps him gently, a hinted _go make up with your human._

Which is fair.

So Frumpkin starts wending his way toward Caleb, making sure to purr happily at Nott along the way. He uses her lap as a stepping stool so that he can get more scritches, licks her on the side of the face, then pounces lightly at Caleb.

“You know that I am sorry, right? And that you are the best cat and I love you?” Caleb murmurs, and Frumpkin, purring loudly, climbs up to his customary spot on Caleb’s shoulders and drapes around him like a scarf.

_Yeah. I know. I love you, too._


End file.
